NCT Taeyong
by markinmyheart
Summary: Jaehyun yang melarang Taeyong pergi ke pesta 19 nya dan Taeyong yang keras kepala karena itu bentuk profesionalitasnya sebagai publik figur. [NCT Jaehyun X Taeyong. RnR?]


**NCT STORY**

 **Jaehyun X Taeyong.**

 **Alternative Reality! Jaeyong. Based on true story :" but this remain a fanfic guys.**

 **YAOI. Boys love.**

" **Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu pergi, hyung."**

* * *

"Hahahah."

Semua member NCT keluar dari ruang latihan mereka dengan napas terengah-engah. Mereka baru saja selesai berlatih dance untuk _comeback stage_ mereka beberapa bulan yang akan datang.

"Aku langsung ke kamar saja ya, hyung." Mark berlalu setelah mengatakan hal itu pada hyung-hyungnya.

"Aku juga mau istirahat," ujar Haechan mengekor di belakang Mark.

"Taeyong, buatkan kami minuman dingin dong hehe." Yuta menghampiri Taeyong yang baru saja memasuki ruangan tersebut saat member yang lain sudah tergelepar kelelahan di sofa dorm mereka.

Taeyong memang selalu menjadi yang paling akhir untuk selesai latihan dance-nya.

"Yuta hyung, jahat sekali sih. Taeyong hyung baru saja sampai sudah kau suruh-suruh begitu…"

Yuta memutar bola matanya saat bukan Taeyong lah yang menjawab permintaannya. Siapa lagi jika bukan namja possesif itu. Pemuda Jung yang memang sudah beberapa minggu ini mendeklarasikan dirinya sebagai pacar Lee Taeyong.

Berbeda dengan Jaehyun yang kesal karena Yuta seenaknya menyuruh-nyuruh hyung kesayangannya itu. Taeyong malah menawarkan diri. "Kalian mau minum apa?"

Yuta tertawa melihat wajah dongkol Jaehyun. Pemuda itu asyik mengusak rambutnya yang basah karena keringat dengan handuk kecil di tangannya.

"Sudahlah, Jae. Kau ini sewot sekali. Taeyong saja tak keberatan kami meminta bantuannya." Doyoung menimpal yang sialnya dibalas anggukan polos dari Taeyong.

"Errr." Giliran Jaehyun yang memutar bola matanya.

"Kalian mau minum apa?" Taeyong mengulang ucapannya.

"Soju!" Johnny dan Yuta tertawa bersamaan saat melihat raut terkejut Taeyong. "Jus mangga maksudku Taeyongie," kekeh Johnny.

Taeyong mengusap dadanya lega.

Jaehyun menepuk dahinya. Siang-siang begini dengan napas yang masih terengah-engah itu sangat tidak cocok minum soju, harusnya Taeyong cukup tahu akan hal itu. Hyungnya ini naif sekali sih.

"Yang lain mau apa?" tanya Taeyong lagi.

"Samakan saja." Taeyong mengangguk saat Doyoung kembali berkata.

Dan dengan naifnya, namja bersurai hitam itu beranjak untuk membuatkan minuman pesanan _uri_ membernya. Jika begini pantas sajakan kalau Taeyong dijuluki NCT Mom's?

* * *

Taeyong baru saja hendak kembali dari dapur membawakan senampan minuman untuk dongssaeng-dongssaengnya saat Taeil datang dan menahan lengannya.

"Ada apa, hyung?"

"Kau dipanggil manager-hyung."

"Oh," pemuda itu ber-oh pelan, "biarkan aku memberi ini pada para dongssaeng dulu, hyung. Baru aku temui manager-hyung,"

"Tidak usah, Taeyong." Taeil menyela ucapannya. Pemuda bersurai hitam di hadapannya itu mengerutkan dahinya. "Biar aku saja yang memberikan minuman ini pada para dongssaeng."

Taeil mengambil alih nampan berisi minuman-minuman dingin itu dari tangan Taeyong. "Sana kau temui manager-hyung. Dia sudah menunggu dari tadi soalnya."

Taeyong mengangguk. "Ah, hyung. Tolong ambilkan cookies di meja untuk member yang lain ya. Aku lupa kalau cookies buatanku lusa masih tersisa hehe." Namja itu melambai pergi dan beranjak menemui managernya, seperti apa kata Taeil tadi.

* * *

"Project lagi, hyung?" Taeyong terkejut menatap manager di hadapannya itu. Namja yang lebih tua mengangguk.

"Iya, Taeyong. Ini konsepnya benar-benar berbeda loh," ujarnya.

"Tapi hyung, NCT 127 kan sedang menyiapkan _comeback stage_ kami. Mana bisa kami melakukan project yang lain?"

"Ini Cuma station, Taeyong. Kau pasti bisa. Produser sudah memilihmu, kau tidak bisa menolaknya." Manager di hadapannya itu melipat kedua tangan di dada sembari memandangi Taeyong.

"OMO?! Memilihku?" mata Taeyong terbelalak.

"Ya, hanya kau yang tampil nanti. Tidak sendirian Taeyong, kau akan tampil bersama…"

* * *

"Kau akan tampil bersama Hicthhiker, hyung?!" para member langsung heboh saat Taeyong keluar dari ruang manager-hyung. Mereka langsung menarik Taeyong untuk duduk di sofa dan menjelaskan semuanya.

Taeyong mengangguk.

"Bagaimana menurut kalian? Aku akan tampil tanpa kalian." Taeyong menunduk sedih.

"Kau yakin, Tae. Bukan maksudku melarang ya, tapi kasihan tubuh mungilmu. Kita masih ada beberapa jadwal untuk latihan dance _comeback stage_ kita. Kau bisa kecapekan, 'kan?" Namja bertubuh bongsor dan paling jangkung itu beranjak dari sofanya hanya untuk menggapai cookies buatan Taeyong.

Namja yang lain mengangguk membenarkan.

"Iya, hyung. Kau jangan menerima tawaran itu ya?" Jaehyun menatap Taeyong penuh permohonan.

Taeyong mengendikkan bahu pelan. "Tidak tahu, Jaehyun. Kata manager, produser sendiri yang memilih jadi aku tidak bisa menolak." Jaehyun menghela napas. "Lagian ini hanya station kok," tambah Taeyong lagi.

"Jadi kau tetap akan menerimanya?" tanya Jaehyun.

Taeyong mengangguk pelan. Dan semua member menghela napas setelah mengetahui keputusan final Taeyong.

* * *

Sudah seminggu berlalu dan Taeyong benar-benar mengambil project stationnya itu. Diselingi dengan jadwal yang padat. Sebenarnya member yang lain khawatir juga, tapi saat mereka mengingat bahwa member mereka yang lain—Mark—juga mengambil acara luar—High School Rapper—itu membuat mereka tak memiliki alasan untuk menahan Taeyong lagi.

"Hyung, jangan lupa makan ya." Taeyong tersenyum saat Doyoung menyodorkan semangkuk Kimchi Jjigae padanya. Member-membernya yang lain pun juga tak kalah perhatian. Memberikan minuman saat Taeyong baru saja pulang setelah _video recording_ dengan Hicthhiker.

"Kapan stationmu itu rilis, hyung?" tanya Mark saat mereka sedang berkumpul setelah makan malam di dorm.

"Teasernya akan keluar lusa."

Namja-namja itu menganggukkan kepalanya. Mereka salut pada Taeyong yang bisa-bisanya mengambil project disaat mereka sedang sibuk-sibuknya menyiapkan _comeback stage_ mereka. Bukan berarti Taeyong tak bertanggung jawab. Buktinya Taeyong selalu menjadi yang pertama berada di ruang latihan mereka. Taeyong yang paling semangat untuk menghapal koreo yang susah. Anak-anak NCT yang lain mungkin juga ambisius, jadi mereka tak heran jika melihat Taeyong yang seperti itu.

"Hyung, bagaimana rasanya kolaborasi dengan dj itu?" tanya Haechan yang mendadak mendongak. Mengalihkan pandangannya dari film di hadapannya.

"Aku lebih suka tampil bersama kalian sih, tapi karena itu pengalaman pertamaku jadi aku menikmatinya."

Mendadak manager-hyung datang membuat semua anak NCT yang berceloteh mengalihkan atensi mereka. "Ada apa, hyung. Tumben menganggu waktu istirahat kami." Jangan hiraukan nada sarkastiknya karena kalimat itu muncul dari namja Jepang kita, Nakamoto Yuta.

Untung manager-hyung tak ambil pusing. "Undangan dari hitchhiker." Manager-hyung menyodorkan sebuah kertas undangan di tangannya pada Taeyong.

" _Especially for Taeyong,_ teman kolaborasinya," ujar manager-hyung kemudian pergi.

Member-member NCT langsung heboh saat melihat undangan itu. Mereka bergantian memperebutkannya.

"Woah, Taeyong. Udangan pesta malam untukmu." Johnny berteriak heboh.

"Apasih, John. Undangan itukan juga untuk promosi lagu kami." Taeyong mengendikkan bahu.

"Tapi tulisannya 19+ loh, hyung. Hati-hati pasti ada banyak yeoja cantik dan menggoda di sana." Taeyong langsung melotot saat Mark mengatakan hal itu. Sejak kapan Mark belajar hal-hal _pervert_ seperti itu?

"Kau tetap akan datang, Tae?" tanya Taeil.

Taeyong terdiam, kemudian mengangguk. "Hanya untuk promosi lagu kan, tidak lebih."

* * *

"Aku tidak mengijinkanmu datang ke pesta itu, hyung!" Jaehyun berteriak keras pada Taeyong setelah akhirnya berhasil membawa namja kecil itu keluar dari kerumunan member-member NCT yang lain.

"Loh, Jaehyun memangnya kenapa?"

Jaehyun menggertakkan giginya saat pertanyaan polos itu keluar dari bibir namja di hadapannya. "ARGH! Hyung, pesta itu untuk namja di atas 19! Oke, hyung memang sudah legal untuk mengikuti pesta seperti itu, tapi tetap saja aku yang tidak rela kalau hyungku ini ikut-ikutan acara seperti itu. Ada banyak orang mabuk dengan bau yang hyung sendiri tidak suka. Ada banyak yeoja-yeoja cantik yang pasti menganggu hyung. Belum lagi ahjussi-ahjussi yang mengincarmu. Hyung, kau itu precious. Aku tidak mau pikiran polos hyung ternodai."

Ucapan Jaehyun semakin melemah saat menyadari jika Taeyong menatapnya lembut.

"Aku hanya akan melakukan promosiku, Jung Jaehyun." Taeyong menatap Jaehyun meyakinkan.

"Tapi bagaimana jika hal yang buruk terja—" Jaehyun terdiam karena Taeyong mendadak membungkam mulutnya dengan jari telunjuk mungil itu.

"Percaya padaku, Jaehyun."

Jaehyun melemah. "Hyung, akan tetap menghadiri pesta itu?" tanya Jaehyun lirih.

Taeyong mengangguk.

"Aku harus datang, Jaehyun. Itu sebagai bukti keprofesionalanku bekerja. Kau dan aku sama-sama publik figur. Kita berdua sama-sama tahu apa resikonya." Taeyong mengusap ujung rambut Jaehyun.

Ini yang membuat Jaehyun suka pada hyungnya ini. Taeyong yang polos, tapi selalu bijak dalam mengambil keputusan. Taeyong dewasa pada tempatnya. Bukan mesum, tapi cara berpikirnya memang dewasa.

"Aku tetap tidak akan membiarkan hyung pergi..." Jaehyun menatap Taeyong sayu.

"Jaehyun!"

Buru-buru Jaehyun mendekat pada Taeyong. "...kalau aku tidak boleh menemanimu."

"Jaehyun, tapi kan—"

"Apa? Aku juga sudah sama legalnya sepertimu!" Taeyong memutar bola matanya. Jaehyun ini. "Kau mau tahu buktinya? Aku bisa menciummu."

Jaehyun semakin mendekatkan tubuhnya ke Taeyong. Dan dapat dipastikan jika kalian tahu apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **END**

* * *

Aku buat ff ini karena terinspirasi sama station Taeyong yang kolab sama hicthhiker. Dan semua delusi ini dimulai karena sahabatku nyekokin aku dengan kabar-kabar gila yang katanya Taeyongieku mau ikut pesta blablablabla lah. Pestanya di luar SM lagi. Aku beneran cemas, Taeyongieku itu masih polos banget dan mana mungkin dia dateng ke party 19 ke atas? Meskipun udah legal tetep aja aku nggak bisa bayanginnya. Nanti kalo diganggu ahjussi atau ahjumma-ahjumma gimana? Yaampun netthink banget akutu ._.

Bahkan sampai sekarang aku masih kepikiran. _Taeyongie always stuck in my brain err :*_

Tentang masalah _comeback stage_ itu aku nggak tahu hahahah, tapi Cuma berharap aja kalo beneran. _I'm very lack moment nct_ :'(

Untuk alur dan hal-hal yang aneh lainnya aku minta maaf. Drabble yang nulis kilat dan menurutku ini emang nggak memuaskan.

Review juseyooo~ thanks mau mampir.


End file.
